


向西一万里

by COSTILLAS



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/COSTILLAS/pseuds/COSTILLAS
Summary: 洛丽塔AU
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	向西一万里

咖喱格 洛丽塔AU  
Neol向来知道自己年轻的情人脾气不大好。  
烈日下开裂的柏油马路，叫个不停的夏虫已被秋风杀死，吱呀作响的旧汽车轮胎，争吵和性爱，Noel把这叫做一次难得的公路旅行，而Liam刻薄地指出，“这他妈就是一场该死的逃跑”。  
Liam还继续在后座喋喋不休，用自己所知道的最恶毒最下流的字眼，这些话Noel倒也没少在毒贩走私犯或者皮条客嘴里听见过 但对于一个刚到十六岁的孩子来说这确实早了些。  
Noel注意到他的蓝眼睛的小猫不对劲是在从后视镜里看见这小孩湿漉漉的长睫毛眨得太频繁了，不用想也知道，他借来的动作就是瘪嘴，眼泪簌簌掉下来。  
但是这一切没有发生，Noel没有料想到Liam会跳下车，他甚至只穿了一只脏兮兮的灰色袜子。  
再找到他时是在一条巷子，他被一群的北欧人长相的皮条客团团围住，他看见他的小孩儿像只真正的小猫似的呲起牙齿。  
缱绻的性爱里Liam崩溃大哭，Noel吻他磨破的脚尖，吻他少年人的纤细小腿和平坦柔软的小腹上的肚脐，吻他迷蒙的蓝眼睛和潮湿的栗色短发，他用苍老的吻去感受年轻人的爱。  
Liam闭上眼，他问Noel，你会不会抛弃我。  
Noel让Liam把额头放在自己怀里，虚幻地说不会的我的Liam，我的小猫。  
清晨他再次睁开眼睛时没看到Liam消失的痕迹，只有空空如也的钱包和旁边的一条纸条，Liam歪歪扭扭的字迹写着，再见爹地，我也爱你。


End file.
